Practically every homeowner has one or more beverage container openers for opening crown caps from a bottle. One specific opener removes pry-off crown caps. Another specific opener removes twist-off crown caps. Some specific openers incorporate both types of openers on a single frame or body, in spaced apart relation. However, a user often needs to have multiple unique beverage container openers at their disposal when faced with opening multiple unique crown cap configurations. Furthermore, a user often faces unnecessary effort when determining which of a plurality of unique bottle openers on a common beverage opener is needed in order to open a specific type of crown cap from a bottle. Even furthermore, users often desire compactness, smooth handedness, and storable availability of beverage openers, especially when enjoying beverages during recreational activities where portability and pocket-ability are desirable. Finally, providers of beverage openers often desire the provision of a surface portion on a beverage opener suitable for providing advertising in a manner that increases daily consumer exposure and awareness of advertised branding.